


There Are Things

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Toronto Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had planned on taking a nap, but my brain wanted this instead.</p></blockquote>





	There Are Things

"There are things," Viggo said. "Things that I do not have, cannot give you."

Later, alone, Sean turned the words over in his mind, seeing them as leaves of a book, as fallen leaves on the pavement.

"There were things," he wrote on the back of a envelope. "Things that you did have, could have given to me."

But he never mailed it.

When they met in Toronto, Viggo looked small and tired.

Sean smiled for the camera, never letting the bottle go too far out of sight.

Later that night he dialed the phone.

"It was never about things."

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on taking a nap, but my brain wanted this instead.


End file.
